RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias
The Schuzrum Dias (also Sturm Dias) is a mobile suit from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Schuzrum Dias is a further improved model of the RMS-099 Rick Dias and MSA-099-2 Rick Dias II. It has a flared-out armor piece on the head for better protection of the sensors. The random binder propellant tank was upgraded into the grye binder by mounting extra thrusters and verniers upon the binder, increasing the Schuzrum's Dias's mobility in comparison to the older Rick Dias mobile suits. This grye binder also mounts a mega beam gun similar to Rick Dias II's. The weapons employed by the Schuzrum Dias are virtually identical to its predecessors, likely as a means cheapen production. Armaments ;*2-barrel 55mm vulcan phalanx anti-missile gun system :A standard armament of the mobile suits in this era. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Naginata :Just like Zeon's MS-14A Gelgoog, the RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias carries a twin beam sword, sometimes referred to as a "Beam Naginata". The weapon features a longer than normal handle and a beam emitter at both ends allowing the weapon to create two beam blades simultaneously. This allows the Rick Dias to perform attacks that mobile suits equipped with standard beam sabers cannot, on the other hand the weapon is more dangerous as the pilot must make sure not to accidentally strike his own mobile suit when attacking as the blades face opposite directions. When not in use the twin beam sword is stored in a recharge rack on the back of the waist. ;*Beam Pistol :While most mobile suits feature a single large beam rifle, the Schuzrum Dias instead is equipped with two small beam pistol, which look like the Nazi's pistol. Despite their small size, the pistols are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. If not in use, the pistols are mounted on the backpack of the unit. ;*Clay bazooka :Unlike normal bazookas, the Clay Bazooka is a large rocket launcher it could fire several missiles that that breaks into smaller pellets to attack targets at long range. While not powerful as other models, it can takes a mobile suit with one shot. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*Mega Beam Gun :Mounts on the Gyre Binder is a Mega Beam Gun. The power of this weapon's beam can seriously damage a mobile suit with even a glancing hit, and it can completely destroy a standard mobile suit shield making it impossible to block the beam. How ever its high power-consuming made the Mega Beam Gun can't fire rapidly. Special Equipment & Features :Grye binder :Anaheim Electronics developed a "Gyre binder" from Rick Dias's "Random Binder" Ejectable External Propellant Tank. Its design was inspired by MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki's wing binder. With numerous thrusters and verniers on it, the binder greatly boosted the agility of Schuzrum Dias. History The RMS-099B Schuzrum Diaz was developed by Anaheim Electronics during the First Neo Zeon War. Judging from the machine's ancestry it is likely that the company had intended to market it to the AEUG where it would likely be well-received for both its high performance and how closely it resembles the popular Rick Dias. However, much like the RMS-108 Marasai from the Gryps Conflict, Anaheim Electronics was forced to provide the Schuzrum Dias to Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War. Gallery Schuzrum Dias Lineart.jpg|Lineart of Schuzrum Dias Rms-0099b-hguc.jpeg|1/144 HGUC Schuzrum Dias 150px-RMS-099B_Schuzrum_Dias.jpg|SD RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars 199552308 a0dcad4557 o.jpg|RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias UNKNOWN PROJECT Z version Img0002ima.jpg External Links *RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias on MAHQ ja:RMS-099B シュツルム・ディアス